


Christmas at Richies

by Mikko_Uchima



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Christmas Party, Fluff, M/M, Spoilers, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21922420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikko_Uchima/pseuds/Mikko_Uchima
Summary: Its just basically 2k words of holiday fun.This is my It secret Santa for @gazebosarebologna  for the @itfandomprompts secret santa exchange!
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: IT Fandom Secret Santa 2019





	Christmas at Richies

In the months that had passed since Pennywises final demise, things had finally seemed to be looking up for the Losers. Separating again after going through so much together was the hardest part, especially with having almost lost two of their closest friends to the demon clown himself, but the promise of meeting up was what made things easier as each of them left town to head back to fix what they needed to in their lives before they could fully move forward and be completely happy. They had stuck to their promise of course, having met up 2 other times that year but now as the holiday season approached everyone had rearranged their schedules to make room for the party they had been planning for a month or more.

The party was to take place at Richies, simply because it was the only house of the Losers that could house all 7 of them and he had offered the day it was brought up, never fully having gotten over being alone for 27 years despite the fact that Eddie now lived with him full time and loved the commotion and chaos caused by having the losers club all cooped up into one space, let alone for the 3 days they were going to be there.

Richie welcome each of the Losers into his home with a bright, eager smile. It would be a lie to say he never made a few jokes about the Losers who came in pairs, and Stan with his wife, but in the spirit of the season no one decided to beep their host, for the time being that is, it would be a long few days if they just let Richie go completely nuts with whatever he said and they didnt want him to chase poor Patty away before shed even got settled into her spot in their crazy little family.

Bill had just brought his own bag in from the car when Mike walked past him quickly, not even saying more than a quick hello to Richie on his way into what was going to be his shared room with Bill for their stay. Bill could help but quirk an eyebrow in the direction his boyfriend had hurried off in but shrugged it off and turned to Richie, giving the man a hug.

“Hey, missed you man.” Richie said, patting him on the back.

“Yeah me too, guessing I should just follow Mike to find my room?”

“I wouldnt, the way he rushed in here seems like he really has to pee.”

Bill just playfully rolled his eyes and waved at the others as he headed into the house, it was the first time hed been over to Richies and he had to admit it was nice, if a bit extravagant but he couldnt say much, despite the modest little home he now shared with Mike, when hed been married to Audra shed insisted on a large home, but it had always felt cold and empty, this felt like a home, lived in, and he bet even without all the people it currently housed, it still felt that way when it was just Richie and Eddie.

Just as he was about to open the door to his room Bev ran up to him, she grabbed his bag and placed it on the floor next to the door. She opened her arms and he pulled her into a tight hug, Bev hugging him back just as tight, even with the plastic bag in of of her hands.

“Oh its so good to see you Bill. ” She said, taking a step back and opening up the bag. “Can I get your help with these? Eddie didnt let Richie put them up before we got here.” She pulled a fake mistletoe out of the bag filled with many others. 

“Yeah no wonder, Eddie wouldnt have had a chance to run if Richie had these up everywhere, theyd still be kissing.” Bill chuckled, pulling one of them out of the bag to look at. “So we just put them up wherever we want?” The house wasnt very decorated anyways, a few Christmas things and a few Hanukkah things here and there, but it was mostly left as the house normally was. It was a big house and decorating it seemed like too much time that neither Richie nor Eddie had with the time they took off for their little get together. “Just let me put my bag in the room and ill help.” He said as he slipped the tiny fake plant into his back pocket.

“Just leave it. Its right outside the door, im sure Mike will bring it inside. ” Bev grabbed his arm and dragged him away from the door and back down the hall from where he came, back into the living room where most of the other Losers were mingling and chatting among each other, getting a little interested when they seen what Bev was holding in her hands.

Between the two of them, it didnt take very long to scatter the little fake plants over the house in good fun. They were placed strategically in places that were easy access if one wanted to drag their partner over for a smooch, but not in high profile areas that might end up causing a little bit of an embarrassing run in if you were unfortunate enough to walk underneath with someone else. Bill had even gone out of his way to tape one of the mistletoe over Richie and Eddies bedroom door for them to find later.

Bill settled down onto one of Richies plush couches as Eddie and Ben were bickering over what holiday movie to watch with all the food laid out over the large coffee table. They had well stocked for the amount of people. From pizza to an assortment of snack foods they had it all for anyone who found themselves hungry. He had leaned forward and took a handful of chips when Mike finally appeared from whatever he was doing in their room since they arrived. Bill gave him a small smile and patted the couch next to him as Eddie finally won the fight and snatched the remote, putting on some kind of movie on the tv. Bill wasnt really paying attention to the tv as Mike sat next to him and he curled into his side. Bill held out his tiny handful of chips and Mike took one as the movie started on the tv.

The movie ended up being some kind of sappy Hallmark Christmas special. Bill didnt really pay much attention to it, more focused on the man he was leaning against. It was sappy and silly, and of course ended with the obvious character A and character B working their shit out, overcoming their silly differences and finally getting together and finding the meaning of the holiday together. It was silly and not even close to the kind of thing hed create himself but it was in the spirit of the holiday and the rest of the Losers seemed to enjoy it enough and he was comfortable here with his family fully for the first time in what felt like far too long. Hed do anything as long as they were together, even watch a cheesy movie.

Bill stretched when the credits for the movie rolled and let out a yawn, it wasnt overly late but the majority of the Losers had spent all day traveling to get to Richies and were ready to turn in for bed once the movie was over. Bill had sworn Ben was going to turn in halfway through the movie before Bev had grabbed his arm and snuggled into his side, effectively making the man stay where he was seated. They had another two days planned for them to do more after theyd all shaken off the long days travel. Bill patted Mike on the knee as he got up.

“Im headed to bed. Im tired.” He stated, stretching his arms above his head. He waved at the rest of the losers as he turned to walk out. “Night guys.”

“Oh Bill would you wait a minute.” Mike asked, gently reaching out and taking his hand, stopping Bill in his tracks as Mike got off the couch to address his boyfriend with his full attention. “I have a gift for you.”

Bill raised an eyebrow at that. They had all agreed collectively that they werent going to do a gift exchange for their little holiday party for several reasons and theyd thought it was the best that it just be them, at one of their homes with food, cheesy movies and each other for three days, but it seemed Mike had a different idea in mind.

“Okay? I thought-” Bill started.

“I know we all agreed we werent doing gifts, but I do have something for Bill while were all here to celebrate a time for being together. ” Mike got down on one knee,ignoring the gasps of the other losers behind him. He pulled out a little black box from his pants pocket and opened it up for Bill to see the ring that sat inside. It was beautiful, he could quite process what exactly was happening as he looked between his boyfriend and the ring in the box before things were slowly clicking into place as Mike continued to talk. 

“I didnt plan any kind of speech, I think that if you say yes we could save all that sweet and sappy stuff for the vows, rather than have some stuff repeated. So I just wanted to make this simple and sweet.” He held the ring up. “Bill Denbrough, will you marry me?” 

Bill was speechless for a moment, everyone in the room knew his answer, and so did he. It was an obvious one, hed loved the man in front of him for longer then he could even remember. He was just feeling so overwhelmed and the emotions bubbling up in his chest left him a little choked up and at a loss for words. He slowly sunk to his knees in front of Mike, nodding his head as he reached his hands up and cupped Mikes cheeks, pulling him in for a gentle kiss.

“Yes of course. Shit you really planned this well didnt you?” Bill asked, pressing his forehead against Mikes.

“I just wanted to be around the people that matter most to us, and this seemed like the best time. Bev kept you distracted while I dug the ring out of my bag. That was the only thing really planned.” Mike couldnt help but laugh as they stood up off the floor. He pulled out the simple gold band and slipped it on Bills ring finger. 

As they headed to their room for the night, Bills fingers playing with the familiar, yet entirely new, weight of the ring on his finger he couldnt help but feel like this was the best thing that could have happened this holiday season. As they headed inside, Bill couldnt help but notice his bag was indeed moved inside the room from earlier, just in the corner but he was glad he didnt have to worry about it for the time being.

“You know I really wasnt expecting you to propose tonight. It was perfect.” Bill said, eyes going from the ring up to his fiance. 

“I figured there was no time more perfect than us surrounded by the rest of the Losers, after a fun night and more to come.”

“You were right. But then again you usually are.”

Bill reached his hand into his back pocket and pulled out one of the fake mistletoe he and Bev had placed around the house for fun earlier. He gave Mike a playful wink as he walked the last few steps separating them, holding the mistletoe about his head, leaning in and pressing a kiss to his lips. “Happy Holidays Mike.”


End file.
